An activity to be held at a public place
by lenfaz
Summary: You bought me at a charity auction and you're probably a serial killer


Written for oubliette14 as a secret santa gift :)

* * *

 _ **An activity to be held at a public place**_

"You want me to do _what_?" Emma blurted, her eyes widening at her friend Mary Margaret's ridiculous proposal. "You know that is kind of creepy and I am not even sure it's completely legal."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret admonished, her green eyes big with shock, "It's not like _that_. We've done it for several years and we never had any problems… we only invite very trustworthy people."

"And why can't you auction a date with the same person as last year?" Emma asked ironically, because she already knew the answer. "Right, because after getting married _, you_ felt it was a bad idea."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her, " _Everyone_ felt it was a bad idea. These people know me, it was one thing when they thought they could still have a chance to steal me from David, but now…"

"But now that you are married you feel the need to sell _me_ to the highest bidder."

"I am _not_ selling _you_. I'm selling a date _with_ you. We are very clear that the bid involves an activity to be held in a public place and that by no means involves a contractual obligation for the party auctioned to engage in any type of physical interaction with the bidder."

"Wow, you really went all out with those clarifications, didn't you?" Emma teased, her hand tearing a layer from the sleeve in her paper cup. "You do realize that pseudo legal gibberish would do no good if the guy -or girl- is a serial killer, right?"

Mary Margaret's face twisted in slight discomfort. "Emma, it's ok if you don't want to do this. But we do put a lot of thought on this and we do rely on these contributions to help us give children a better holiday season than the ones they usually get. And better lives throughout the year." She folded her hands over the table. "You can just say no. There's no need to mock me about it," she finished in a shaky voice.

Emma's teasing smile faltered, realizing she'd hurt Mary Margaret's feelings. Mary Margaret and David worked incessantly with passion and honest care into their daily jobs, trying to give orphan kids better foster homes. They worked relentlessly to provide those kids with better opportunities than the ones she had growing up in the system.

She would have been lucky to have someone like Mary Margaret taking care of her back in the day. Damn, she was lucky to have Mary Margaret and David taking care of her _today_. So what if her fundraising charity ideas were a little cheesy and the idea of standing on a stage while people offered money for a date with her was a little cringeworthy? She was a big girl now, Emma Swan could take it. And if that was the difference between an orphan kid being sad or happy come Christmas morning, then she might as well go for it.

Emma reached to grab Mary Margaret's folded hands, her eyes issuing a silent apology, "How short you think the dress needs to be?" She winked at her friend and Mary Margaret chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"You're incorrigible."

"If I am risking being a victim of a possible serial killer, at least we should get lots of money out of this." Emma replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

/-/

Emma stood nearby the stage, shuffling on her feet. She was nervous, she couldn't believe she was nervous. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing and she couldn't stand still. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a deep breath. She needed to go up to the stage, stand in there and smile. Then people will offer money for her - hopefully a nice amount - and then it will be over. At least for today. She could worry about the "date" later.

She noticed Mary Margaret motioning her to the stage and she quickly climbed the stairs and walked in the direction of Mary Margaret's stand.

Going back, she didn't remember much of those moments. She must have blocked most of it as nerves and apprehension invaded her. All she recalled was Mary Margaret calling up figures as her eyes scanned the room for the bidders. None of them looked very creepy, but looks could be deceiving.

Suddenly, her friend's voice resonated in her ears. "Going once, going twice, sooooold to Mr. Jones for five-thousand dollars!"

 _Five-thousand!?_

Her eyes connected to Mary Margaret's and her friend was beaming at her. Emma gave her a shy smile, happy to see that her discomfort at least paid off monetarily. She quickly got off the stage and headed to the table where she'd seen the palette going up, somewhat eager to put a face on the Mr. Jones she'd be spending _an activity to be held at a public place_ with.

A man quickly stood up from his chair when she approached the table. He had dark hair, blue eyes and an open smile on his face. He seemed to have a friendly disposition and Emma felt at ease immediately. She had good instincts in reading people's motives usually - minus one painful occasion that cost her dearly - so she relaxed her shoulders as she reached the table.

"Mr. Jones," she smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, lass." He spoke in a foreign accent, his voice warm and friendly. "I know this is a little, _unorthodox…"_

Emma lifted her hand, "I'm sure we'll have a good time. I'm just glad that you don't look like a serial killer," she teased.

Jones cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, his hand reaching to scratch behind his head into his curly brown hair, "You'd see, lass… the date is not for me."

Emma's mouth opened in surprise, all her senses into alert. "And who am I going out with?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

" _My brother_."

/-/

"You did _what_?! Are you bloody _insane_ Liam?" Killian fought to keep his voice even, careful not to catch the attention of the three children that were busy watching cartoons on the other side of the room.

"I bought you a date in a charity auction," Liam replied, his eyes averting Killian's murderous stare.

"Why would you do such thing?" Killian ran his hand through his face, his fingers resting on his jaw.

"Killian, you need to get out of this house eventually. You've done nothing but taking care of the children for the past six months."

"Those poor children lost their parents in a terrible accident, Liam. They have nothing left." He retorted and Liam raised a hand as if to stop him.

"I _know_. What you are doing is commendable, brother. I'm not saying it's not. But even before they came along, you hadn't done anything to even try to put yourself out there."

"And your bright idea to help me overcome this is to _buy me a woman_?"

"It's not even a date, Killian. It's just _an activity to be held at a public place_. Bloody Hell, take her to the park with the children if you want. Just go out and live a little! Talk to someone other than me!" Liam protested.

Killian's furious retort died in his lips as he saw the concern in his brother's eyes. As misguided and far-fetched this had been, Killian knew that Liam only had his best interest in mind. As it had always been. It didn't matter that they were both adults now and that he was actually taking a stab at raising lost boys on his own. Liam would never stop doing that for him. By any means.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before reaching to scratch behind his ear.

"What's her name?" he asked in defeat.

/-/

Her phone buzzed with a message from an unknown sender.

 _Hi, Emma? this is Killian Jones._

Emma's heart stopped for a second. _The_ _brother_. Liam Jones had told her his brother would connect with her eventually. She quickly typed her reply.

 _ **Hi Killian**_

 _This is a little awkward. My brother bought a date with you at a charity auction. Perhaps?_

She chuckled at this as she could almost feel his embarrassment.

 _ **Yes, that is the case and that would be me.**_

 _OK_

She waited for another text, but there was nothing. Clearly he was trying to figure out what to say. For the first time in years, Emma Swan felt the need to actually help a guy ask her out.

Or something like that.

 _ **So… Killian, how do you want to do this?**_

He seemed to be typing furiously if the three moving dots were any indication. Either she'd get a very long message or he was thinking this ordeal time and again. She found that strangely adorable somehow.

 _Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, so feel free to say no if what I propose is not of your liking. aye?_

Definitely adorable.

 _ **Alright. I promise I will.**_

 _I was thinking we meet on Saturday, at the park, around 11? We can have lunch later in a diner nearby._

Public place, lots of people, daylight, she knew the area. There was nothing about what he proposed that seemed to be the least threatening. She could do this.

 _ **That actually sounds pretty good.**_

 _I guess it's arranged then._

She couldn't resist a little tease. This entire thing was so ridiculous that might as well jump into it.

 _ **Yep, it's a date. See you on Saturday, Killian**_

 _See you on Saturday, Emma_

A few hours later, her phone buzzed again.

 _How would I recognize you?_

 _ **I'll wear a red leather jacket ;)**_

/-/

Killian's eyes scanned the park again nervously. He was sitting on a bench, his foot tapping on the floor, his hand fidgeting at his side. After checking on the children, his eyes kept coming back and forth to focus on any unfamiliar faces, looking for a red leather jacket. Liam hadn't offered more than a generic _blonde and green eyes_ description.

A blur of yellow caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to have a better view. He took notice of the crimson leather jacket before his brain caught up with his vision and he recognized her.

 _He knew her._

He'd seen her from time to time at the services office, locked with Mary Margaret in her office, laughing and eating. He remembered a particular time that he'd gone to see David, worried about some reports of Tom's behavior at school. He'd considered it a somewhat normal reaction given everything the children were going through, but wanted to check what David thought and ask for any suggestions he might have. As he was heading to the office, the sound of laughter had caught his attention. He'd turned his head to see the blonde laughing, her head tilted backwards and he'd lost his train of thoughts. It was a vision that had stayed with him, and the sound of her pristine laughter still resonated in his ears from time to time.

The sight of Emma's confused eyes as she looked around took him out of his reverie and he stood up, waving his hand to catch her attention. She finally focused her eyes on him, a little startled expression on her before a shy smile came to her face.

He wondered about her expression as he saw her walk towards him. Did she recognized him? Was she impressed? Good or bad? He felt his skin warming and tried to remain calm as she came to him.

"Killian?" Emma asked and her voice was a mix of nervousness and friendliness.

He smiled and that seemed to relax her a little. "Aye, Killian Jones, at your service." He put his hand out and waited for her response.

She smiled almost wickedly, her eyes twinkling with a little mischief as she shook his hand. "Emma Swan, and I think it's me who's at _your_ service today."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and even if he tried - and he found himself that the thought never crossed his mind - he couldn't help the smug grin that came to his face.

" _Is that so_?" he asked in a lilting voice, tilting his head to the side and biting his lower lip.

She seemed taken aback for a second. _Gods, had he gone too far?_ He hadn't done this in years but it came naturally to him, like putting on an old leather coat and find that it still felt like a second skin.

He was already muttering an apology when she rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Don't get any ideas. The contract was _very_ specific on certain areas. Sadly, there are no loopholes."

 _Was she flirting back?_

He took a second to think of a good reply, the words at the tip of his tongue when a high pitched voice interrupted.

"Killian?"

He turned and saw the small little girl looking at Emma apprehensively. His stance quickly changed, a smile coming to his face. "Aye?"

"Who is she?" The girl look frightened and insecure, like a wounded animal. It was the look she had when she first came to him and it haunted him every time he'd seen her back in her eyes.

He crouched immediately, his eyes leveling with hers and spoke in a reassuring tone, "Daisy, this is Emma, she'll be having lunch with us today." He turned his head and met Emma's widened eyes. This probably wasn't part of what she expected, "Emma, this is Daisy."

/-/

Emma stood frozen for a second, her mind making some quick math in her mind. Killian didn't look much older than she was and the girl was probably five or six. That meant he had her when he was quite young. Was he divorced? Separated?

 _Please don't tell me someone bought a date for his married brother._

Her eyes quickly darted to his left hand trying to spot a ring -or hopefully the lack of one. Killian seemed to read her hesitation because his eyes shifted to Daisy again, "Darling, why don't you go play a little more? I'll call you when it's time to go to Granny's."

Daisy looked at Emma up and down, not quite convinced of her yet. "OK," she finally muttered before heading back to the playground.

"You have a daughter." The words were out of her mouth the moment Daisy was out of earshot and she winced at the accusatory tone in them.

Killian sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing up and meeting her eyes. "Actually, no. I - I'm a foster parent." He pointed to the playground, his finger directed at Daisy playing close to two other kids. "There's Tom, he's twelve; Jack, who's eight and Daisy, five. Three siblings. Their parents died in an accident over eight months ago." His voice came out low and strained, as if he were reliving painful memories. "Siblings, especially that age, are hard to place. Chances of getting adopted together are almost null. I - they've been staying with me for the past six months. We are trying to keep them together."

Emma could feel the warm invading her all over. _A foster parent_? This guy was young, quite handsome - she'd lost her breath when she first saw him at the sight of the dark hair and the trimmed scruff - and he was spending his time being a foster parent? She had first-hand experience on the work that it entailed - or that it should entail but sometimes didn't - and was having a hard time trying to reconcile the hectic thoughts that were invading her head.

He seemed to sense her apprehension and his smile faltered, his eyes turning apologetic, "I'm sorry, I should have asked if you liked kids," he said in a regretful tone. "It's just that coming to the park on Saturday morning and then having lunch at Granny's is some sort of a routine for us and getting a sitter so close to the holiday season it's almost impossible and I -"

Her hand moved to grab his arm almost unconsciously, "Killian, it's fine," she said reassuringly, trying to convey with her eyes a lot of things that her brain couldn't put into words. She couldn't remember any of her foster parents ever being nice enough to even take her to the park regularly. The fact that he tried to institute some sort of weekend tradition with the kids he had, in hopes to bring some sort of stability in their lives, well that was something that was waking up things in her she didn't want to put a name on.

"What is it that you usually do with them today?" she asked intrigued.

He seemed to relax at her reassuring words, a soft smile coming to his face as he reached to scratch behind his ear. "We usually have lunch at Granny's and then attend the children's book readings at the public library. They have a Christmas special today, Daisy and Jack are quite excited about it."

His eyes had lit up at the last part with excitement and she realized that there was genuine care in his words. Killian's eyes bored into hers with slight hesitation, "I was thinking perhaps you could accompany us? I know it's not a very exciting plan…"

Her head tilted to the side in anticipation, a smile gracing her lips, "Sounds like a _great_ plan."

He grinned at her, a huge, goofy grin that melted her a little. "Let me get the children."

As she watched him walk towards the playground and gathered the three kids, trying not to pay too much attention in the way his tight jeans accentuated certain features of his body, she couldn't get the same thought out of her head.

 _How come this guy needs his brother to buy him a date?_

/-/

Lunch proved to be an entirely different ordeal than the ones that were etched in her mind. Emma remembered meals in the foster system as times she spent fighting to have access to food. Even to this day, her mind would assault her from time to time with memories of those days.

But today, she sat down and witnessed how three orphan kids were offered the chance to pick anything they wanted from the menu while also being encouraged to try a new vegetable or healthy snack. Killian carried extra napkins and clothes for Daisy on her red - brand new - backpack and he seemed to navigate with ease the fine line between intervening himself or letting Tom take charge as the older brother.

It was rather impressive. She watched mesmerized as he'd made sure the three kids were settled and also made time to include her in the conversation. It wasn't hard, as it seemed Jack had taken a liking on her and was asking her several questions a minute. Emma smiled as she patiently told him about her job - bailbondswoman, chasing the bad guys all day and putting them into jail - , her favorite beverage - hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon -, her favorite ice cream flavor - rocky road - and her favorite superhero - she was partial to Iron Man.

In exchange, she learned - from Jack's eager conversation - that Killian liked tea, crab cakes and Captain Hook. She cocked an eyebrow at this and he shrugged at her, "Villains can be souls with tragic backstories," he said cryptically.

"And he draws boats!" Jack said eagerly.

"You and Killian draw boats together?" she asked interested.

"No, what he means is that I am a sailboat designer." Killian clarified, a sheepish smile coming to his face. "Liam and I have a design company."

"That sounds cool," Emma offered.

"Probably not as cool as chasing bad guys all day. I'm afraid I've been overthrown here," he teased.

"Killian, can we have pie and ice cream?" Daisy interrupted, her mouth twisted in a little pout that was quite adorable.

Emma witnessed Killian's eyes softening, his hand reaching to caress the little girl's head. "Aye, you should go pick it. Ask Granny to give you a big slice!"

Jack and Daisy stood up eagerly and Killian turned to look at Tom, "Would you keep an eye on them, lad?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," Tom said, grabbing his little sister's hand and keeping an eye on Jack as well as the three of them trotted to the counter where Granny's smile softened the moment she saw them.

Emma's eyes followed them, her heart clenching a little at the subtle sadness that they seem to carry, the type of resignation that only the ones that know they will never come back for them have.

"How long?" Killian's soft, calming voice took her away from her thoughts and Emma turned her head to meet his understanding eyes. He smiled softly, apologetically. "If I may ask... you have that look on your face, the look I see in them each day," he finished in almost a whisper.

Emma sighed, her hands covering her chocolate mug. There was little point in denying her story, considering he could read it so easily. She avoided his gaze, her eyes going back to the three kids studying carefully the pies by the counter.

"Until I was 16 and I ran away. They left me at the side of the road, and I got placed with a family. They gave me back when I was three and they had a kid of their own." She swallowed the lump in her throat and dared to lift her head to meet his blue eyes looking back at her with pained understanding. "I was in and out of foster houses and group homes ever since. None of them cared an ounce of what you seem to care…" she trailed off, fighting back the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Aye." He scratched behind his ear, shifting uncomfortable at her praise. "I'm not doing anything out of the extraordinary, Emma. It's just the right thing to do."

"Why?" She asked curiously, feeling the need to know why a single, attractive and somewhat successful young man chose this.

Killian sighed, his hand fidgeting with the paper napkin that laid on the table, "We are orphans, my brother and I. Our father abandoned us when we were little and our mother died a few years after that. I was eight, Liam was fourteen. I got lucky, Liam took care of me. We got placed in a foster home and a lovely woman took care of us. When Liam turned 18, he applied for custody and with the help of our foster mother, was able to get it. We had our hard times, but we made it through." He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she could almost see the years of hardship and struggles etched in the creases around his eyes. "Now we are better and it's time to give back. Liam goes to these auctions every single year and buys the most ridiculous things for large sums of money and I - I chose to do this. When I signed up, they told me I might never get a chance, being a single young man and all that. And then this happened and David called and I just…"

He trailed off, the rest of the sentence left unspoken, a sense of kinship passing between them. Emma smiled at him until his forehead unfurrowed and a small, self-deprecating smile comes to his face.

"I gather this probably wasn't what you expected of this afternoon…" he started.

Her hand reached to lay atop of his on the table and he stopped his sentence, his eyes meeting hers.

"No," she confirmed, "but it's turning to be a lot better than my expectations."

/-/

The Public Library looked beautiful with lights, trees and Christmas decorations spread all over the place. Killian and Emma looked around, both of them paying attention as Jack, Tom and Daisy pointed out striped candy canes, red nose reindeers or little elves. Jack had grabbed Emma's hand and was eagerly dragging her towards where the reading would be taking a place. A petite brunette met them at the entrance, smiling brightly at them.

"Killian! I am so glad you could make it." She beamed at Killian and the children, her blue eyes shining. The children quickly sprinted towards the seats, greeting other children.

"They were eager to come, Belle. We wouldn't miss it for the world. This is Emma," Killian replied.

Emma waved at Belle and the brunette smiled at her, a small smirk coming to her lips.

"This is a lovely activity," Emma said.

Belle's eyes flickered with pride, before a hint of nervousness came to her, "Today will be hectic, and I'm not even sure how I am going to make it through with such a turnaround."

Killian smirked at her, "Don't worry, lass: I've actually called the cavalry. Help is on its way."

An accented voice spoke behind them. "Killian?"

Killian's smirk grew wider as he turned around and met his brother's confused eyes, "Right on time, brother. Belle, this is my brother Liam. You might remember him from a time or two he came with me." Belle nodded and Liam smiled shyly, reaching to shake her hand. Killian clasped Liam's shoulder. "He's here to volunteer his time to help you tonight."

"He is?" Belle asked surprised, sounded slightly hopeful.

"I am?" Liam asked with a thread of voice.

"Yes, _you are_. Belle needs all the help she can get and I am sure you are more than happy to get your hands on it, aye?" Killian finished smugly, his words filled with innuendo.

Emma chuckled, her eyes darting from Liam's blushed cheeks to Belle's nervous stance. Killian stood there calmly. "Liam, you might remember Emma Swan?"

Liam nodded, his smile sincere, "Emma! Did you just arrive for the reading? That was his idea for a date?" he asked shocked.

"Actually, I met with him at the park at 11."

Liam's eyes widened before he smirked mischievously, "And you are still _here_? How come you've endured his presence this long?"

Killian huffed next to her. _When had he gotten that close?_ Not that she minded at all, she found his presence quite comforting. "It hasn't been all bad. The kids helped ease the pain."

"I'm sure they did. They are wonderful children." Liam attested.

Killian lifted his hand, gesturing with his fingers, "Glad that you mention that, brother, because you are in sitting duties for the rest of the evening."

"What!?"

"Aye, after you are done helping the lovely Miss French here, take them back to my place, feed them and put them to bed." Killian turned to face Emma, a soft look in his face. "That way, I can escort this lovely lass to her house."

Liam cocked an eyebrow and searched Emma's face, but she was busy looking at Killian and by the looks of it, she wasn't objecting to this.

"Can I buy them pizza?" Liam asked sighing.

"Do you have to?" Killian groaned.

"Come on, I'm cool uncle Liam!"

Killian ran his hand through his hair, "Belle, would you see that he doesn't spoil them much? Don't be afraid to tail after him if needed."

"It will be my pleasure," Belle added softly, stealing a glance in Liam's direction.

Satisfied with that accomplishment, Killian met Emma's squinting stare, "What do you say, Swan? Would you be interested in having dinner with me?" he softly asked, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Emma tilted her head, pondering the invitation.

 _It still falls under 'activity to be held at a public place' category._

"I'd love to," she replied smiling.

His hand reached for hers and she interlaced their fingers, surprised at how familiar, how _right_ it felt.

Killian's free hand reached for his jacket pocket, and he tossed a set of keys to Liam. "Take my car and give me yours, Liam."

Liam handed Killian his car keys, his voice barely an audible whisper, "You are a scoundrel, little brother."

"You were the one that bought me a date, didn't you?" Killian whispered back. "And it's _younger brother_."

/-/

After they said goodbye to the kids and exit the library, Emma stopped and tugged Killian's hand, making him stop and face her.

"You did that on purpose." She accused him in a playful tone.

Killian grinned wickedly, "Of course I did. I'm a vengeful person, love. He feels the need to meddle with my love life, I'll be sure to do the same." He invaded her personal space, his face leaning closer as he whispered in her ear, "Besides, he couldn't take his eyes from her the two times he came in here. … and she noticed him as well."

He pulled away, his eyes looking at her with something that was a little more personal and little more dangerous for her heart than the expressions he'd held until then.

"Now, let me take you to the place where they serve the best crab cakes in the city."

/-/

He hadn't lied. Those were the best crab cakes she'd ever eaten, and they came along with great conversation and a warm feeling she hadn't felt in ages - she wasn't sure if she'd ever felt it.

They discussed books and movies, taste in music and food and she shared some fun stories of her job while Killian shared some anecdotes of becoming a single dad of three overnight.

"I have to say," Emma admitted as they were walking towards her apartment. "I'm impressed that you'd taken on such a task."

Killian shrugged, "I have a big house, I have time… when David called, it seemed the right thing to do. If it were for me I would have adopted them. But the chances of a single young man getting to adopt three children are slim." He confessed, sadness in his voice. "Mary Margaret and I have gone over this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I can't let them be separated." He stated. "I'll - I'll just keep them with me as a foster parent as long as I can. Then when Tom becomes out of age, we can see if he can get custody and I'll help. Unless someone comes and forces me to turn them over, I am not planning to leave them. _Ever_." There was such passion and commitment in his tone that made Emma stop.

Killian stopped as well, turning to face her, a confused look on his face, "What?"

She sighed, "I'm just trying to understand… how come a guy like you needs his brother to buy him a date?" she blurted the words, almost ashamed, but the thought had been with her all day and _she had to know_.

He chuckled, "I don't go out much. Actually I don't go out at all." He reached to scratch behind his ear, his eyes averting her gaze but she'd already seen a glimpse of the familiar tell in them.

"Someone broke your heart." She didn't even pose it as a question, just a soft statement.

"Aye." He finally lift his eyes to meet hers. "How did you know?"

"You have that look…" she trailed off, leaving the rest unspoken as they've done before, letting the understanding pass between them. "Did she leave?" she asked.

He swallowed, his eyes dwelling, "She died."

She reached for him, a hand on his arms and he smiled at her, "It's ok. It happened several years ago, and ever since, I haven't - that's why my brother came up with this far-fetched idea." He sighed, his eyes boring into hers, "I am sorry you got dragged into it."

" _Don't be_." She replied, her arm linking beneath his as they resumed the walk to her door.

"Ok, it's my turn to ask." Killian said as they reached her apartment building.

"Ask," she smiled.

"How - how much did he pay? At least tell me you got a good sum out of him for David and Mary Margaret to continue their great work." Killian smiled at her and she laughed.

"Five thousand dollars," she replied and he cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

He bit his lower lip, grabbing his hand to press a soft kiss on her knuckles, "Thank you for a lovely day, Emma Swan." His eyes bore into hers, his voice low and deep, "For the record, I think even an hour of your presence is worth much more than that."

He took a step back, ducking his head shyly as he turned around and left.

/-/

She spotted him on the same bench he was sitting the prior weekend, his eyes trained on the playground where the kids were. Emma smiled as she stood next to him, and it was only then when Killian noticed her.

"Emma?" He asked as he stood up.

"Hi…" Emma bit her lower lip. _Might as well go for it._ "So… here's the thing. The charity auction? It wa special this year. _Happy hour_ or something like that."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "So while my brother thought he was buying _one_ date…"

"He was actually buying _two_." She ventured, trying to gauge his reaction. He stood there, eyes boring into hers and insecurity flooded her. "I mean, you don't have to…" she hesitated.

He was reaching for her that same instant, pulling her to him as he kissed her. It was soft at first, lips moving against each other but with one swift motion he tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his hand tangled in her hair.

They were breathless when they pulled apart and she was pretty sure that their little show would get them at least a few dirty looks from the other parents. But she couldn't bring herself to care when he was looking at her the way he was looking now.

"I'd very much like to go out again, Emma. Let me get a babysitter." Killian replied.

"Mary Margaret and David have already volunteered." She smirked as she reached to kiss him again.


End file.
